


The depths

by Keyworkprise184



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Character Death, Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Future Fic, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyworkprise184/pseuds/Keyworkprise184
Summary: This is a continuation of Soap, 10 years later you are living the best life for you and your daughter, but you keep thinking about Gabriel, will you be able to bring him home?





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyy no cliff hangers here! We continuing our regularly scheduled program <3

“GABRIELLA OLIVA” you yelled, the 10 year old looked at you, most 10 year olds would ask for help with this kind of thing. But not yours. Your 10 year old could pick up a car. Yeah.

“Sorry mama!” She called, she grabbed the ball and set the car down, she had sun kissed skin with deep chocolate hair and eyes like honey, she was definitely Gabriel's daughter. The child ran to you and hugged you, “You know I don't like to bother you when you're working mama.”

Making excuses to lift things, sounded like you a little, “Gabby, you have to be careful, your body is changing and Angela has to monitor your growth and your… strength.” You motioned to her.

It's been a long 10 years, almost amazing how time flies tho, her birthday was coming up soon and you had to plan. 

Gabriella was born just like your regular baby, with the help of Angela, who became God mom at that very instance, helped you all the way through. With the years that came you both saw how Gabby would be able to do things other babies could not, such as lift the fridge by the time she way five, or push a car at 8. Angela said it was because of Gabriel's SEP training that the strength was passed on to her. You also worried about what other things would be passed on to her. But Angela promised you that she didn't see anything in her DNA that would suggest that.

Over the years you opened a small weapons shop, not like the town needed them anyway, but people would come and see your amazing work. 

Gabby pressed her face to the glass case that held a special weapon, they were 2 crescent shaped blades, with a long chain attached to the ends, connecting them. They were made with one of the most rarest metals you could fine, it wasn't easy making a deal to get such a thing, but you got what you needed. They both had a button on them that would send over the recommended amount of electricity to the blades and most likely would kill anyone that came in contact with it.

“Mom when can I have these?” Your daughter asked, “you should call them stormbreakers.”

You laughed, putting on the specialized gloves for them and took them out the case.

“Like Thor? Does my little sunstone think I'm a superhero?” You kissed her head.

Just then Angela walked into the shop with food and drinks, “y/n! I thought I told you about having that out around her!”

“Oh Angela, she just wanted to look at it, I didn't turn it on and plus, I'm hold it.” The chain hit the ground and rattled, as you swung it over your shoulders, doing small tricks for her to see.

“Y/n, fräulein, come on, let's eat.” 

\--

After dinner, you sent Gabby outside to plan things with Angela for her birthday, “and don't pick up cars! People don't that!”

“Ok mama!”

The door shut and you and Angela were left alone, “you're not planning a party, are you?” Angela said, pulling out a folder from the under the table.

She threw it on the table, face stern, “you've been looking for him, haven't you?”

“Angela, listen-”

“No. You listen, he's turned into a monster, a psychopath,” her voice trembled, “even if you did find him, what makes you think he would come back, changed, ready for a family?”

“I don't know, I don't know any of that!” You said, “I was scared of him, but I know he's in there somewhere! Over the years he's gotten messy! We are careful killers-”

“Were, we were, but overwatch doesn't exist anymore!”

“Let me do this, let me see if I can bring him back.” You pleaded.

“And if you can't? If you can't change him, can't make him come home, then what?”

“I'll come home.” You said, “maybe I won't, I have to try, he needs help.”

Angela was crying by now, all these years and you still loved him, it hurt for the both of you honestly. But Gabby needs a dad. 

“If he come back and you don't?” 

“He's allowed to see his child,” you said, taking Angela's hand. “I have faith in him.” 

She stood up and began to walk out, "I hope you're right, I really hope you can change him, but I don't think you can."

\--

The night started to settle in as you tucked Gabby into bed, she was worn out from all the playing she did during the day but that didn't stop her from talking your ear off.

"Mom, are you leaving?" The question made you stiffen, she must have been listening on you and Angela earlier. 

You sighed and kissed her head, "I'm going on a little trip."

"To find dad?"

"Yeah, but I need you to stay here with Angela, I don't know when I'll be back." You saw her pout, she pouted the same way you did. 

"Will you be back before my birthday?" 

"I'll try, but I won't promise it, your dad is pretty tough to find." Gabby reached over and grabbed a stuffed animal, it was a stuffed rabbit, soft pink with a real bow tie and long ears.

"Give this to him, for me, please?" She asked, you were surprised, she slept with that rabbit for years, you and Angela decided to get it for her for her 3rd birthday. She shoved the rabbit in your arms, "Dad might need it more than me."

It warmed and pained your heart to see how much she wanted to help find Gabriel, you took the rabbit and turned off her light, "I promise I'll give it to him."

You had everything you needed, which was just a few items, your weapon, a gun, and you even made a mask that covered the lower part of your face, you couldn't risk showing your face in the places you planned to go. Checking over everything one last time in your room, Angela stood in the doorway as you were walking out.

"Come back safe." she smiled sadly, you pulled her into a hug.

"I will, take care of Gabriella for me." You looked at the ticket in your hand.

A one way trip to Dorado.

\--

Going back home gave you a bittersweet feeling as you traveled up the road, had it really been 10 years? From the look of the house, a decade did pass, and in the night, it made it look haunted. The outside was covered in moss and vines, the door was slightly open. You entered and saw that everything was in shambles, like a tornado hit the place. It made you sad, dust kicked up as you walked around, you made your way to the bed room, the memories of having nights with Gabriel and being alone came rushing back to you. It looked like the bed was made, which was strange compared to the rest of the house. You checked everything else, it doesn't look like anyone else stayed here. 

That's when you saw something out the corner of your eye, just a small shift, you turned on your weapon, hearing the low hum of electricity going through it. You looked down the hall and creeped slowly, passing the bathroom, you felt something poke the side of your head.

"Who the hell are you?" A rough voice asked, he was hold a large gun, the model was familiar but you couldn't figure out why. 

"I asked you a question," his hair was white and his visor glowed a red tinge, "don't make me shoot you."

You wrapped your arm around the gun and pulled it away before hitting him in the chest with it.

"I should be asking you the questions," you said wrapping the chain of your weapon around his wrist and kicking the man, "I know this house, you're trespassing."

He pulled you threw a punch, which you barely missed, "trespassing?" He laughed, "no one lives here beside me."

Anger covered your face, who the hell was this guy, the audacity he had to come into your house, but was it really yours? You abandoned it. The man tackled you to the ground and pinned your down, his face close to yours.

"You've got five seconds to tell me what you're doing here." His forearm pressing down on your throat, you wiggled and squirmed under his weight. 

You did the first thing that came to your mind, with all the strength you had you headbutted the man and a sickening crack was heard.

"Goddamnit!" He yelled, cupping his face, pieces of the visor falling apart, now was your chance and you got up and knocked him over, holding your blade to his throat.

But you froze. The man laying before you was someone you wouldn't have expected, you saw those bright blue eyes, so familiar and that's when you realized why you knew that gun. 

"Jack?" You asked, lowering your weapon, he had a cut that was bleeding on his brow and he looked at you confused, you pulled off your mask and brushed your hair out the way. "You're suppose to be dead."

"Y/n? What the hell? Why are you here?"

"Probably the same reason you are." You stood up and helped him up, it was strange, years ago you would have killed him, but there was a comfort in knowing the strike commander was alive, as much as you hated him.

"I'm looking for Gabriel."


	2. Tread Lightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jack catch up

It was weird, seeing the man who was pronounced dead on TV and had a statue built in his honor sit across from you on the dust sofa, Jack had aged a bit, white hair, some wrinkles but those blue eyes always stayed the same. You told him about what you saw that night, the explosion, Gabriel dragging your body across the floor, you had figured that he finally killed him. You told him about the next morning when you woke up, him and Gabriel pronounced dead on TV. You told him about the time you spent here, what little information Gabriel told you about Talon and you finally told him why you left. 

Jack was taken aback, but not surprised by your choice, he told you about what happened to him that night, he remembered hearing your voice call down the hall before it stopped, them the last thing he remembered was pain, felt like he was thrown through a brick wall. Which he was, Angela found him and took him to a small clinic where he was pronounced dead. Angela made a death certificate and he was left on his own. He eventually went back to his home where he slowly recovered and spent a few years getting better, soon he went under a new alias and started out looking for Talon. It brought him to Egypt, where he found Ana alive and well, but that's where he also found Doomfist and Gabriel, who know goes by 'Reaper'. 

"He looked like a…" Jack trailed off.

"Demon?" 

"Like death, his eyes were red and black, skin was fading to an ash color, and his teeth, like fangs."

It almost sounded like a bad horror story, but you knew, you knew how bad his condition would get if he was mad enough, and by the sound of it, it seems like he was doing really bad.

"So, you say you're going to try to bring him back?" Jack said, sounding a little skeptical.

"That's the idea," you began, "I just hope I can get through to him, make him realize this isn't who he is."

"And how do you know that will work?"

"I don't." You fiddled with the weapon in your hand.

Jack went over more details on what brought him here, Talon was giving out illegal weapons to the local gangs to terrorize the town. Weapons that looked like they were made for Overwatch and Blackwatch.

That's when it clicked in your mind.

All the times that Gabriel would come home with random weapons for you to tinker with wasn't to keep you occupied.

It was to make you work.

You jumped up so fast that you almost fell over, running to the garage door you used all your weight to pry it open, Jack rushing behind you, asking you questions. That's when you saw it, or nothing, rather.

The weapons gone, the drawings gone, tools and all were gone.

"Jack, we got to get to the city…" you muttered, "When I thought I was given just stuff to do, they used me to make weapons…"

\-----

In the city, you and Jack sat on top of a roof, the darkness from the clouds keeping you covered. It's been about an hour since you both left the house, you felt stupid, lied to, but you somehow still had a little hope to fix all of this. 

"The Intel said that there is going to be a meeting between a talon commander and the gang here soon, just keep a lookout." Jack said, his visor dimly lit the space.

A few moments later and he was right, a few thugs were gathering in the alleyway and a truck followed behind silently, another truck entered the alley, you couldn't seen in, the windows were tinted dark, about 5 talon soldiers were filling in behind it, they stopped and someone exited the vehicle.

It was him.

It's doomfist, dressed in a black hoodie, but that golden arm still showed, it made your blood boil, knowing he was the reason Gabriel was different now.

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack said, interrupting your thoughts "we need to destroy the weapons."

You nodded, "we kill Doomfist, but first, we need to make him tell us were Reaper and the rest of the weapons are."

Jack gave you ear piece to connect to him, you took it and adjusted your mask on, sneaking into the darkness of the alley. 

"Take out those two gang members, I'll get the talon soldiers." You heard his voice break through softly, you crept upon the two targets, the chain of your weapon jingles lightly, but to you it was loud like a bell, they must be dumb enough to not hear you. You wrapped the chain around the neck of the one on the left, pulling him toward the guy on your right, their faces bashing into each other with a dull thud and they both went to the ground. 

"That was easy." You breathed, feeling that it was too easy.

"Hey you!" 

It was never too easy, another gang member started running towards you, gun in hand and pointed. Your eyes widened as you backed up and started running.

"We got company!" The member said, shooting at you, bullets flew past your head, you drove behind a trash can, where someone else was hiding, you thankfully knew self control, the person next to you would have been sliced open if you hadn't did a double take.

It was a little girl, about the same age as Gabriella.

"76 I'm compromised! And there's a kid!" You yelled, "what are you doing kid?! Do you realize how dangerous this is?!"

Her eyes widened in fear, "I-I…" tear in the corner of her eyes, she was scared for her life. And you had to protect her.

"I'm gonna blow up the truck! You need to get out of the alleyway!" Jack said.

"What about you?!" You peaked around the corner, a bullet just skimmed past your face.

"Just get out the damn alley and find Doomfist, he's getting away!" Shots from his rife echoed in your ears, Doomfist was not getting away from you.

You turned to the little girl and cupped her face, "Listen to me, I'm gonna pick you up and run, but when we get out of the alley, I'm dropping you and you have to keep running, run home!"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around your neck, you breathed and waited, counting to three before taking off in a dead sprint to the end of the alley, that's when you hear an explosion, it had to be Jack, but you didn't dare look back, this girl was your priority at the moment. The alleyway felt long and it seemed that it was endless until your feet hit the sidewalk and your turned the corner sharply, dropping the girl. 

You went to turn to run the other way before she caught your hand.

"You're one of those heroes, aren't you?" She looked up at you, big brown eyes, just like Gabriella, it pulled at your heart, making you homesick.

"No, I'm just a mom with a little girl like you at home," you said, "and I'm trying to make the world a safer place, for you and her."

You winked at took off running, you looked back to see the girl running off in the other direction, going home.

"Y-Y/n… you there?" Jack's voice cracked over the earpiece.

"I'm chasing down Doomfist, where would he go?"

There was a pause before the earpiece tuned, "he's heading towards the docks, I'll meet you there."

\-----

Akande jumped out the car, running towards a boat waiting for him, a few talon soldiers right behind him, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"We've been compromised, that soldier and someone else was waiting in the alley and blew up the weapons." He said, getting onto the boat. "Looks like we'll have to get our orders out faster if we're dealing with little superheroes, can you get to Russia faster?-"

Falling out from the shadows, you held the blade of your weapon to his throat, "end your call." 

He took the phone down from his ear and pressed the end call button, "And what do I have the pleasure of meeting you? Ms.-"

"Don't worry about my name, you should be worried about either getting your neck cut open or getting shocked to death, unless you answer my questions." You walked around him, eyes digging into his.

"And what would you like to know?" He asked smoothly.

"I want to know about the weapons and reaper."

He cocked and eyebrow, "I can understand the weapons, but why the Reaper?" 

"It's none of your business, just tell me where I can find-!" 

You dunked out the way just in time to see a bullet hit the floor of the boat where you were just standing, your guard dropped just as you move and you felt something hard and metal hit the right side of your body.

Akande punched you right off the boat, your body splashing in the water, "Amelia, you missed."

A woman with blue skin and beautiful blue hair jumped down from a pole, "she's fast, but next time I won't miss"

Jack pulled your unconscious body from the ocean and laid you on the ground, he gave your chest a few compressions before you were coughing and gasping for air, your whole side felt like it got hit by a truck, a man with the punching force of a semi truck going full speed. You wondered if anything was broken.

"Thank God, I thought that hit killed you." He said, helping you to your feet, you saw him stagger a bit, his hand holding his side.

"I thought that explosion killed you," you said, "I heard where they were going next. Russia."

Jack nodded and you helped him walk back into town, you both settle down at a run down motel with two beds, Jack luckily had a healing emitter, it would take a while for both of you to heal, more so you, Jack could heal in a few hours, you could take a day.

"We'll heal up and then head to Russia, but this time, be more careful." He said, bringing you a cup of shitty coffee.

"I'm not the one going around with explosives in my gun." You joked.

He laughed, something you haven't heard in a long time, "Rest up, it'll take a while for you to heal."

You laid back on the bed and closed your eyes, normally, you would keep your eyes peeled to the old man if this was his strike commander self, but his company gave you something you haven't felt in a long time. 

His company gave you a peace of mind, feeling that all of this would work out in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably do updated monthly at least, working super hard at work and next week I'm gone for 3 days to western PA, I'll try to write out there some, but thank you all so much for sticking with me, I really appreciate it.


	3. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a relaxed chapter :3

when you woke up, Jack was sitting on his bed looking through what you could only assume was old files from Overwatch before the fall. The healing emitter still glowed on your nightstand, you felt better than last night, until you sat up, you winced and looked down at your side, purple and blue bruises covered your hip and arm. Jack got up and placed a hand on your shoulder, easing you back down. 

"You're still hurt, maybe tomorrow we can get going." You sat back up, hissing in pain.

"I can move, just give me a minute." He pushed you down again.

"Don't be stupid, Gabriel will be there, we have time," Jack moved off your bed and walked to the door, "I'm going to go get food, anything specific you want?" 

"I'm not picky, grab whatever." 

He nodded and left the room, you made the effort to get up, stumbling in the process. You needed a shower after being thrown in water last night, you noticed something laying on the floor on Jack's side and painfully knelt down to get it. 

A picture, one you haven't seen from his office before, it looked like him before his SEP training, but he was with another man, dark hair, dark eyes, and he was very handsome. You wondered if he ever worked for overwatch. A question you would ask Jack when he came back, but you needed that shower. Now.

The faucet squeaked when you turned the knob, the water pressure looked like it needed some attention as well, but it ran just above lukewarm and that was going to be good enough for you. Using the motel soap and washcloth, you scrubbed and lathered your skin, looking over your body at every scar you had. You thought about Gabriel, the scars he had and if he had any new, you remembered every mark and cut on his body, from his face down to his feet. Jack said he looked like a demon when they encountered each other, but you couldn't imagine how else he would look beyond the times he got angry. It made your heart sink a little, worried about just how much different he would look, would he even remember you? 

Turning off the water, you wrapped the low quality white towel around your body and walked out of the bathroom, steam following you out. Jack sat on the bed in his previous position, without looking up from his tablet he pointed to the bag on your bed.

"Brought you some clothes too, didn't bother to really check the size, they're all unisex." He said, taking a bite out of his burrito.

You went through the bag and pulled out the food, you'd worry about clothes later, it was a bacon, egg, and peppers burrito and it made you mouth water. You started to chow down on your food, looking through the other things in the bag, a black shirt, grey jacket, black pants.

"You sure have got the best colorful set of clothes," you joked, "Thanks Jack. Also, I found a picture on the floor, you and another guy, is he your friend? You're too ugly to be his brother."

Jack rolled his eyes, "always jokes and roast with you," he took a sip of his coffee, "He…" 

You both sat in silence for a while, Jack looked like he was deep in another time, "Hey, don't worry about it if it's too painful to talk about." 

"No," he shook his head, "His name is Vincent, he was the love of my life."

You frowned, "is he no longer with us?"

"I have no idea, we meet before the Omnic crisis, he insisted we both needed to start a life when the crisis began, move where there wouldn't be so much chaos." Jack's expression changed to a somber look, "but I wanted to serve my country, protect the people and mainly protect him. We went our separate ways."

"I never knew…" you said, voice soft, "Did you ever go look for him?"

"No, I figured with how much time I spent in the service and how long the war went on, I let work get in my way." 

Neither of you say anything, finishing your meal and getting dressed, "Think we should get going?"

"Not yet, we can't really walk to Russia," Jack said, "We should have a flight there tomorrow though."

"How are you getting the money for this?" You asked, just now realizing that you left your bag back at the house, which had spare clothes, "You mind if we make stop? I forgot my back when you broke into my house."

"Taking hits for people, also got paid some money when the government pronounced me 'dead' to keep me quiet." He said, getting up and putting on his shoes, "let's get moving."

The trip to the house was uneventful, everything was still in its abandoned state and your bag sat in the hallway where you left it, checking the contents over you sighed happily seeing the stuffed animal Gabriella gave you, you wished you could call and check on her, you wanted to, but you had to focus on trying to get Gabriel back.

Packing up the rabbit you hoisted the bag on your shoulders, Jack stood watch at the front while you went in, you crept up behind him and gave him a shove.

"I'd wish you stop messing around…" he grunted

"Come on, I can mess with you because you're not a commander anymore, let me enjoy this," You paused to take a look at a picture that was hung by the door, it was the only picture up in the house, the Overwatch team, Gabriel stood off to the side, you had your arm around Jesse and Genji, big smiles on everyone's face. "Do you think things could go back to the way they were before?"

"I'm not sure, I highly doubt it, but things can change for the better." He said, opening the door, looking back at you, "ready to go? We might not be back for a while."

You nodded, "Let's go."


	4. From Russia, With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jack head to Russia

The light of dawn crept through the motel curtains, you got a few hours of sleep but you were mainly kept up during the night, thinking about what awaited you Russia, you ran through thousands of scenarios in your head, all of which mainly ended bad. Jack was the first to get up, packing up what little things that would he needed, you soon followed.

"Morning" you yawned, stretching out under the rough sheets.

"Morning," Jack said, packing his gun, "our flight leaves soon, we need to go."

You rolled out of bed and made your way to the bathroom to brush your teeth, soon after, you and Jack were ready to leave.

"How are we going to get our weapons on the plane?" You asked, surely TSA would arrest both of you for it.

"We're taking a different flight, don't worry about it." Just what kind of help was Jack getting to pull this stuff off? You didn't want to know, you had figured that over the years he would have to make some connections with people.

Jack checked you both out of the motel and caught a taxi to what looked like an abandoned airfield, you saw no staff, a few stray animals and maybe a sketchy person here or there. When the car reached the tarmac you saw a plane waiting, it wasn't one of those fancy commercial planes but one that would hopefully get you where you needed to be.

"We're here, let's get going." Jack paid the taxi driver and exited the car, you followed behind.

You were approached by a short Hispanic man, who looked like he'd weaseled his way around crime, he his hair black and grey hair was slicked back with grease and he was missing a few teeth. 

"J, how's it been?" He asked, voice shaky, he reached out his hand to shake Jack's, "It's been a while."

"I've been working, but I don't have time to talk about it, me and my partner here need to get to Russia." He said, leading you on the plane.

"Of course! Let's get you guys going!" 

Soon enough you all were in the air, you held tight to the seat belt as the plane shook about, Jack looked unfazed by the whole thing. Just over 13 hours and you would be landing in Moscow, you prayed that things would go smoothly.

\----------------

14 hours later your plane landed on Russian soil, the light snow covered the ground as you and Jack left the plane, mask on and wrapped up in jackets, you were freezing by the time Jack found a low budget hotel, same as the motel, two queen beds and glitchy lighting.

"Volskaya industries is about 45 minutes away, we best get moving." Jack dumped his bag on the floor, but you grabbed his arm as he started to walk out. 

"Don't we have a plan? And maybe a coat for me?" You ask, Russia wasn't the type of weather you were accustomed to.

He sighed, "keep your head down and clear, I don't need you running off on a rampage and getting killed." He said, taking off his jacket and handing it to you, "Being a super soldier has it perks, wear this and try not to get blood on it."

You and Jack arrived at a small warehouse near your location, you brought some supplies in case anything were to happen. 

"If we get separated, come back here, don't get yourself killed chasing down Talon." He said, "do you remember the plan?"

"I'll take the inside, get into the office and you take the outside, keeping crowd control. Call if trouble starts." You said, rolling your eyes, "Jack I got this, we just need to focus on getting those weapon blueprints and getting Gabriel.

"The blueprints should be easy, Reyes, not so much." He said, "Do you have a code name?"

You snorted, "a code name? Like solider76?"

You could tell he was annoyed behind the mask, "Yes. If anyone here picks up your name, they can track you and track your daughter."

You never thought of that before and panicked, "stormbreaker?"

"Really? Alright, whatever." He sighed, "let's go stormbreaker."

You made your way into the building unseen, it was bigger than you thought, commotion was already starting as you moved in the shadows. Volskaya security was running around with guns and such, you picked up on a security breach. Must be Talon. 

"76, Talon is in here, security is already going crazy." you said in your ear piece, taking the stairs to the next floor.

"I know just- SHIT!."

"76! What's going on?!" You asked, wondering if you should turn around and help him.

"That sniper from last time, don't worry about me, just get those blueprints!" 

You charged through a door into an empty hallway, gunfire was heard below you as you took random turns to find the office you needed until you saw a door unlike the rest. 

That had to be it.

You crept in, so sign of anyone and walked over to the desktop, this was it, this had every blueprint you made. Taking out a flash drive you hooked it up to the computer began downloading the files off. While you waited you looked around the room for any paper copies until you felt the barrel of a gun at the back of your head.

"Hola," you knew that voice. "And who might you be? An enemy of our enemy?"

You slowly turned around to see Sombra, you heart almost jumped out of your chest, you wanted to hug her, kiss her, hit her, she still looked the same after all these years. 

"Hey, answer me, I don't got all day." She yawned, "my boss is waiting and he's meaner than me."

"Sombra…-" that's when the door opened and Katya Volskaya walked in.

"Oh boy…" Sombra rolled her eyes, pointing the gun at her, "what a surprise, Katya, just the woman I wanted."

You looked at Katya and the desktop, you didn't want to really be involved with murder and you didn't want to make Sombra you enemy, the flash drive should be done taking what you needed. You needed to act. Now.

"Hey, can you hold this right quick?" You tapped on Sombra's shoulder and she turned, you handed her the chain of your weapon, she took it with a curious look.

"Pull it, it'll save us some time." You lied, and she did pull, pulled a few hundred volts of electricity, shocking her. You watched as she fell over, feeling slightly bad that you tricked the one person that helped you. "I'm sorry…" 

Stepping over her and towards the desktop, Katya stepped in front of you, "what the hell is going on?!" You stepped to the side, holding up your hands.

"Listen, I'm not here for you, I'm here for what's on your computer," you sat down at the desk and signed happily, the download was done and you ejected the drive. 

"I'm calling security!" She yelled as you took out your weapon, pointing it at computer tower "do that and I'll fry all this data you have." 

She hovered over the emergency call button, both of you not breaking eye contact, "why?" She asked.

"Because my designs were stolen and used, and the world doesn't need any more weapons." You stabbed the computer and tower, electrifying it to the point that smoke billowed out. 

Katya eyes widened as she watched you destroy everything she word on, you pulled out her draw and found a laptop, "can't forget this." 

She hit the call button and an alarm sounded off, your groaned as you shoved her out of the way and to Sombra, feeling around her pockets you found her translocator. Just before security broke down the door, you and Sombra materialized out of the office and in a corner of the building that seemed unoccupied. 

"You always had a way to get out of things," you smiled down at her unconscious body, "I'll make this up to you, I swear."

"Where are you? Did you get the blueprints?" Jack radioed in, "you need to get out of there, Reaper and Widowmaker are in the building, they could be anywhere!"

"What happened to crowd control?!" You yelled, running around trying to find a way out, this place was huge and you couldn't read Russian. 

You came around a corner and bumped into something hard, the both of you stumbled back away from each other and pointed your weapons.

It was him.

Gabriel, or now known as reaper, was pointing his shot gun at you, you wanted to take off your mask, to tell him to stop, tell him that he had a family and that he needed to stop all of this. 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring a knife to a gunfight?" His voice sounded gravelly, but you could still hear how he used to sound in it. 

Looking to your side, you saw a pressure valve, "didn't anyone tell you not to bring a gun to a knife fight?!" You yelled back. 

"That doesn't make any-" you pierced the valve and hot steam blew out, covering your and your vision of Gabriel, you had to meet back up with Jack and leave, this wasn't the place to try to get bonds repaired. 

You ran out into the courtyard where you saw Jack fighting Widowmaker, she was above on the catwalk and right in the middle of your path to get to him, that's when you saw some blood coating the snow, he was hurt.

You took a deep breath and charged at her with full force, blades aimed at her. You knocked her off balance, making her stumble back, he gun falling to the ground below.

"That's for almost killing me last time." You breathed, swiping at her, her movement was quick and fluid, dodging your blades. You were just about to throw the blade at her when you were suddenly side swiped by black smoke, Reaper sent you over the railing of the catwalk where you now hung for dear life.

"I admire your guts, it takes a lot to take on the most deadly people in the world." He said, his boot slowly putting pressure on your fingers, you hissed as you looked over at widowmaker and threw your blade at her, she obviously dodged it, watching it wrap around a pole.

"You really thought that was going to work?" She laughed 

"No, but that's why your coming down with me." You let go of the railing and held tight to the chain of your weapon, it pulled causing widowmaker to fall over with you. 

You both landed on the snow covered ground, being the first one to your feet you climbed on top of her and began to punch her. She fought back, trying to grab what she could to fight back. You managed to hold the chain to her neck, blade in hand and slowly digging into her chest. Widowmaker screamed in pain and the blade pushed deeper.

"You…" you growled, being blinded by rage, "my life is ruined because of you and Talon!" 

Black smoke wrapped around you and binded you, you struggled but it only got tighter as the smoke lifted you and hurled you through the air. Jack was able to catch you before you hit a truck in the yard. 

"Are you alright?" He grunted, you saw blood caked in his hair and hands.

"You're hurt!" 

Reaper materialized on top of the building, widowmaker in his arms, she was shaking and clinging to him. The sight made you sick, you snatched Jack's gun and began running towards them. 

Reaper pulled out his shotgun and fired at you. 

You were pushed out of the way just in time for the bullet to miss you, but Jack took it in you place.

He laid on the ground unmoving as you watched in shock, "Jack?" 

You scrambled towards his body, shaking him, "Jack! Come on."

Tears stung in your eyes, you pulled his mask off, not caring who sees, you saw his bright blue eyes slowly close and he wordlessly choked out. 

"I'm so sorry Jack, please just stay with me." You sobbed, holding his hand, the warehouse wasn't far, but getting him to a hospital would be the best idea, you needed to think fast. You felt Jack go limp in your arms, he stopped breathing.

"JACK!"


	5. Problematic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen, minor smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Problematic by Euringer

Jack's eyes blinked open to the scene of the room, the single lamp light illuminated the dark room. It had to be pass midnight at least or was a day or two that was lost? He slowly sat up in bed but cursed in pain, that's right, he forgot, shot by Gabriel. Looking down he was just in his pants, everything else was in the corner of the room, covered in his blood.

His eyes darted to the door as the handle jiggled, you entered with some medical supplies and other bags that looked like it was from the nearby grocery store.

You dropped the bags on the floor as you saw Jack, sitting up and looking at you. 

"Jack! You're ok!" You rushed over to him and pushed him back down, your breath smelling lightly of vodka "I mean, you got shot but you're alive!"

"I don't remember getting to the hotel," he said rubbing his head, he looked down at his abdomen which was wrapped in gauze and medical pads, "not bad."

"I had to carry you to the warehouse, I patched you up there, then tried to make it look like you were drunk walking by police and the front desk." You said rummaging through the bag, "it worked, so I went out and got some supplies for you and food, they actually have some good vodka around here."

You pulled out a bottle that was had some missing, Jack assumed you started drinking by the time you brought it, handing the bottle to Jack, he turned it down, "what about you?"

"What about me? I just got a few cuts and bruises." 

"Y/n, I saw the way you reacted back there, the way you looked at him. You're not just hurt physically." Jack said opening the bag of chips, "I'm no expert on relationships, but you're acting way too calm and you're drinking."

Looking down at hands, tears smeared your vision. 

"I should have stayed with Gabriella…" you whispered, "I knew this would have been all for nothing… he probably wouldn't even recognize me…"

Jack scooted over and offered you to sit next to him, you sat at the edge and sobbed.

"Why am I here? This is dangerous, I almost got you killed!"

"But you didn't," Jack said, "and you're here to help save the world."

You gave a chuckle, "I can't save the world," you said, "not when my husband is the bad guy and he doesn't even know I exist anymore. I think it's time to move on."

"You're not going anywhere," Jack grunted, "you've gotten so far, why give it up now? Destroy Talon and get Gabriel back, isn't that the plan?"

"My daughter needs me!" Tears falling again, Jack wrapped an arm around you, "I thought that if I could bring him back, things would be normal again. But I after that, after today, I don't think I can." 

"You have every right to feel the way you do," Jack said, looking down at you with bright worries eyes, "but you have to forget that and keep moving."

Forget. 

You have to forget, if you could just forget the pain and jealousy inside your chest, just for now. Looking up at Jack and feeling your body burn with alcohol, you gently wrapped your arms around his neck and brushed your lips against his. He didn't move for a moment but returned the kiss, his lips were chapped but warm, it was a kiss that wavered in both of you, but you finally got more courage and deepened it.

Jack gave in and slowly push you down on the bed, his tongue fighting for dominance. His hand moving under your shirt, fingers sliding under your bra as he kneaded your soft breast, his thumb circled over your nipple, making softly moan. His other hand held your legs apart, erection growing in his pants, he slowly grinned against your clothed cunt. 

You rolled, making you the one on top, "I'm going to be on top, you're hurt." You took off your shirt and bra, exposing yourself to Jack, years ago this would have been weird and it still is, but you wanted this.

Jack looked up at your body, still had scars from the war, his fingers traced the outlines of them until you stopped him, bringing his fingers to your mouth and licking them. He groaned as he pulled away, fumbling with your pants, you with his. Jack rolled his hips when your hand gripped his cock, slowly pumping it. He thick, average size and the sight of it only got you wetter. You managed to get your pants off, throwing them across the room. 

"You're so beautiful," He murmured, fingers running through your folds, your back arched under his touch, his finger plunged into you, slick, wet sounds coming from your cunt. Your forehead rested against his, "so tight and wet for me." 

\---------------  
"You're so tight, carino…"   
\---------------

"Stop talking and fuck me Jack," you moaned, "make me forget."

Jack breathed deeply, removing his fingers and sat up, gently pushing you away, "I know this isn't what you want," he said, "are you thinking about him? Is that why you didn't want me on top? Wanted me to stop talking?"

Embarrassment crossed your face, "So what?" You asked, pushing him down, but Jack held you still. 

"I'm not gonna do this to you, me, or Gabriel." 

"You were all those years ago, what's stopping you now?!" You hit his chest, "you wanted to fuck me so bad commander, then do it, fuck me!"

Jack growled and pinned you to the bed, "You are being reckless! You are a married woman with a child!" He yelled, "This has gone too far already." You saw tears form in Jack's eyes, one hitting your cheek, "We can't do this y/n… I know how much Gabriel means to you, just like you know how much Vincent meant to me."

You bit your lip, realizing the mistake you were about to make, you didn't even know you were crying. 

"Jack…. I'm so sorry…" you whispered, "I'm so stupid…"

Jack pulled you up into a hug brushing your hair, "No, you're just hurt right now, but we'll make it better." 

You nodded, burying your face into his chest, "can we at least cuddle?" You asked, the question muffled.

You felt a hearty laugh from Jack's chest, "sure, let's get some rest."

\--------------

Jack snored softly beside you, turning on your side the clock read 1am. Sitting up and rummaging through your discarded pants you found the flash drive from earlier and went to the computer that was in the corner of the room, turning it on and watching it start up, you plugged it in and waited for the upload, until you were met with the familiar purple pixelated skull.

"Sombraaa…" you groaned, of course she hacked the flash drive.

Your head rested in your hands, you can't get around this…

But she can.

Looking over at Jack and the clock, your quickly got dressed, grabbing your bag and visor and sneaked out the door and into the st. Petersburg night air, it was freezing out but the cold woke you up more. You walked down the street to the 24/7 convenience store and bought a burner phone with cash, if there was anything Sombra couldn't track, it was money. Turning on the phone you typed in her number, hoping it was the same after all these years and sent her the coordinates 3 the warehouse you and Jack were previously at. Wasting no time you began your hike there, hoping she would meet you.

-At the Talon base-

Gabriel was in a bad mood, as if he wasn't always in a bad mood, but two of his teammates got injured and Katya Volskaya was still alive. Amelia was with Moira, recovering from the stab wound and Sombra was already back to her old self.

"Hey boss, cheer up," she smiled, poking his mask and making a boop sound. "At least we know we have more enemies."

"It doesn't help if they ruined our plans…" he growled, "and shouldn't you be resting? You been electrocuted."

She shrugged, "I'm fineee," she felt a buzz in her pocket. "A text message? Who the hell texts me?"

Pulling out her phone, she saw an unknown number and coordinates, Gabriel took the phone and looked, "this is near the docks," he said, "stay here, I don't need you dying." He disappeared around the corner and out of the base.

Sombra stayed behind and pouted, "he took my phone…"

-At the warehouse-

You sighed as you realized that you took Jack's mask instead of yours. Putting it on, just in case some other bad guy shows up, you couldn't see anything. 

"God damnit how does this thing turn on?" You felt around the inside of it until you were able to see in the heat signature setting, it wasn't bad, you still have a street lights and moonlight covering selected areas of the small warehouse. Looking around everything had the basic cold colors, you waited by a stack of boxes in the dark, waiting for Sombra to hopefully come. 

An hour passed and you were getting cold, the layers you wore wouldn't be able to keep the cold out for much longer. You cursed yourself for not keeping the burner phone, you didn't even check to see if the message was sent. Stretching out from your spot you decided it was best to head back to the hotel, Jack should hopefully still be asleep. As you made your way to the door you felt the barrel of a gun at the back of your head. How did she get pass you? She would have shown up as a heat display. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the person that disabled two of my teammates." 

Sombra doesn't sound like that. 

"I should shoot you in the head for what you did, you let my target get away." Black mist crept in front of you, blocking your vision of light from the outside. 

You stumbled back as the Reaper appeared, red eyes showing through the mask. You pulled out your weapon but was disarmed by the mist that held your hands, Reaper's clawed gloves wrapped around your neck and held you up. 

"No stunts this time, and look at you, wearing that stupid 76 mask." He reached up for it, slowly getting his fingers under it.

"Wait!" You yelled, he knows that voice, but he can't place the face, a voice that he knew he cared about once so long ago. "I need your help…"

He laughed, "and why should I help you?"

"Because the weapons you're manufacturing needs to stop!" You said, trying to pull your arms away from the mist, "Those weapons are going to ruin lives!"

He rolled his eyes under the mask, "and whose life is so important for me that I have to help you?"

There was silence, this was the moment you have been waiting for over 10 years, he had to know.

"Your daughter's." 

You heard him snort, then laugh, he started laughing so hard that he dropped you, "Are you stupid? I don't have a daughter, hell, I lost my family years ago, never had a kid." He pointed the gun at your chest, "but you did make me laugh, I haven't done that in years, I appreciate it, but now I'm tired and you wasted my time."

You sighed, finally reaching up to pull the mask off, illuminated in moonlight, there you stood, just like the day he left. Gabriel's eyes widened, just as beautiful as ever, the strands of grey in your hair gleamed, your eyes were all that he could focus on. 

"Gabriel, you do have a family," you smiled, "and your daughter is waiting on you to come home."


	6. Let's Start Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS! I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT Y'ALL BUT I HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS STORY.
> 
> Smut here too.

Gabriel stood dumbfounded, a mixture of emotions filled him, emotions he thought he could never feel again. You were here, you were in front of him, living, breathing, beautiful.

"Gabriel, you do have a family," you smiled, "and your daughter is waiting on you to come home."

Gabriel fell to his knees and pulled off his mask, hood still covering his face. "All these years," he choked out, "I thought you moved on. I thought you would forget me and I prayed that you did."

You knelt down in front of him, reaching your hands into the hood, his skin was cold but soft, bringing his face up to look at you, his facial hair was all grey, skin pale, eyes still red and black but filled with tears.

"Gabriel, I could never move on from you, I ran because I was scared." You wiped a few tears from his face, "I couldn't raise Gabriella in that house, not when we were so broken."

"Gabriella?" He gasped, "you named her after me?"

You nodded and smiled, "she's just like you, bossy, funny and strong, literally strong, she can pick up a car but Angela said it was just SEP that came from you." 

"And this?" He lifted his hands, plumes of mist crept out.

"No. No mist, but still under watch."

He sighed in relief, "thank god," he said, grabbing you and picking you up, spinning you around like the good old days, "thank god!" 

You both held each other's gaze for a moment before your lips softly came together, like lovers that have been apart for far too long. His lips were cool and soft as you ran your fingers through his ashen hair.

"We still need to talk about Talon."

He sat you down on some boxes, kissing your neck, "business after pleasure Mrs. Reyes," he hummed into your ear. "You can't expect me to think about that right now when I have just been given the greatest chance at life again."

You rolled your eyes, "I see your priorities never changed," you froze, realizing what was going to happen you pushed him away and sighed, "Gabriel, listen… I almost slept with Jack… I was a mess after the fight and I was drinking because I saw you with that woman you held-"

His lips crashed into yours again, "So you downgraded with you taste in men? I guess I can't be too mad if it didn't get far." He chuckled, "and widowmaker is not relevant to me, I swear, never had eyes for anyone but you."

You kissed him back, his lips tasted just the way they always did, like gunpowder, except cooler. He pulls off his gauntlets and grabbed your face, feeling heat radiate under your living skin. He wanted to stay in this moment, a moment that could make him forget everything terrible thing that he's done. Just a moment to feel loved and to love again by the only person he still had a heart for. He quickly removed your shirt and kisses trailed down your neck, making you shiver, not just from his touches and kisses, but from the fact that he gave off very little body heat and that it was 22 degrees in the warehouse itself.

You pulled him closer, trying to gain as much heat as possible, Gabriel chuckled, hearing your teeth chatter.

"Too cold for you?" He removed the cloak he was wearing and wrapped it around you. 

"W-why are you s-so cold?" You asked, the cloak fitting over you like a large blanket.

"With the condition I was given," he motioned to himself, "the stress and anger was speeding up the effects of Moira's serum, instead of being good looking forever, my cells are rapidly dying and regenerating."

You cocked your head to the side and furrowed your brows, "anything we can do about it?"

He shook his head, "Tried,but nothing worked," Gabriel started to strip off the body armor, letting it drop to the floor with low thuds, "now, as we were Mrs. Reyes." You wrapped your arms around his neck as his fingers worked their way into the jeans you were wearing, another shiver moved through your body, you soon realized that you were going to be fucked in warehouse where it's freezing and the man was just as cold.

"I have a better idea that doesn't involve getting frostbite on my end." You pushed him back gently and got onto your knees, your hands roamed up his thighs as you watched Gabriel fumble with his belts. All 3 of them. Hell, any slower and he would just rip them off. The sound of the zipper coming until sent warmth right down to your core, you watched his cock spring out, already leaking. Teasingly, you brushed your lips against a vein lightly before kissing his sack then thigh. There was a deep guttural growl, you heard the sound before, but this time it was different, he wanted you, desired you for the last decade and it showed.

"Y/n, don't tease unless you know what's good for you." Gabriel said in a semi-serious tone.

You looked up at him, eyes gleaming, "what are you going to do Gabriel?" You mocked, licking the bead of precum that trickled out. 

You were about to do the previous action until you felt something, something that could only be explained as being touched through your clothes. The something swiped between your folds softly and slowly, making its way up towards your clit before another prodded at your entrance.

"The great thing about this mist, is that I can control it to my will," he chuckled, the mist grazed over your inner thighs, making you shiver from the new type of touch. "Meaning that I can just fuck you with your clothes on." 

The misty tentacle entered you, thick, just like Gabriel and began to slowly thrust into you, another part of the mist circled your clit, gently rubbing against it. He had you a moaning mess already, you closed your thighs together but it didn't stop the tentacles from what they were doing, more of it snaked under your shirt, gliding up your body until it reached the hem of your bra. The mist wasted no time going through the fabric, wrapping around your nipples it rubbed and pulled them, even pinching, the mist pace picked up reaching deeper inside of you.

You held on to Gabriel's thighs as your head rested on his pelvis, "Jesus, G-Gaberiel…" you were already approaching your climax until the mist quickly ceased and withdrew from you.

"So are you going to stop teasing me princesa?" He asked, cupping your chin and tilting up to look at you, he had the biggest smirk on his face, you couldn't fight him.

You nodded and he let go, soon, your mouth was graceful working his shaft. His voice was a mix of moaning a growling, definitely the sounds of a man who has been starved sexually for too long. The mist continued was it were, caressing and rubbing along your slit, it was definitely new, but you weren't complaining. Gabriel pulled himself from your mouth, eyes glowing with hunger.

"I know it's cold, but I much rather be inside you." He growled, the mist lifted you, pulling you close to Gabriel. He was already stripping your pants down and gave you no moment to reject his actions as he pressed you against a cold wall, you couldn't fight back even if you wanted to. His lips hungrily attacked yours as you help him with his pants. 

"Why do you have so many belts?" You sighed in annoyance, fiddling with the last one.

"To spank you when I see you," He chuckled, you pinched his ear, making him jump, "seems like you got being a mom down pact." He gave you ass a slap before pushing the tip of his cock into you, he started slowly, but Gabriel was no patient man, his thrust very soon became fast and deep, your moans filling the empty warehouse. "I've missed the sounds you made for me, so horny and needy, makes me want to put another baby in you." 

The long forgotten pressure in your core was returning as your grip tightened on Gabriel's shoulders. "G-Gabriel…." 

He could feel your walls get tight around him, "you're close aren't you? I could always make you cum quick," he whispered, his thumb rubbing your clit making your body jerk, "cum for me Y/n, let me feel you milk my cock." 

"Shit!" Was the only audible word you could get out as Gabriel pushed you over the edge, your body tensed around him as he held your hips down on his pelvis, Gabriel gave out a feral growl as his cum spilled into you. You both took in a long moment, breathing deeply, Gabriel's head resting on your shoulder. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me, it's still cold."

Gabriel rubbed his beard against your neck, making giggle and squirm, "I'm not sleeping, just still wondering if this is real."

You smiled, "it's all real, but there are things we need to talk about Gabe, you can't let Talon run the world." 

"But this is my job now, if I turn on them, everything would only get worse." He said, "and besides, they wouldn't let me leave anyway." 

"There has to be a way," you muttered, thinking back on the memories of when things were simple, an idea sparking, "Gabe! You remember the explosion of the overwatch base?" 

He raised an eyebrow, setting you to your feet, "Yeah? What about it?"

"What if we made that happen for Talon?" You gleamed, "take down their bases from the inside." 

"There are too many bases for just two of us, Talon had a few people inside Overwatch already." 

You both heard the shuffling of steps approaching, quickly getting dressed, you both waited for the person. 

"Did you miss me?" A Hispanic female voice said right next to you, making you scream, "wow, I missed you too." It was Sombra, she uncorked herself and smiled.

Another person, stepped out from behind a box, a man, white haired and had a serious pissed off face, it was Jack. "Mind telling me what the hell is your problem? Running off in the middle of the night, taking my mask?" He pointed his gun at Gabriel, "and him?"

"Whoa there Gramps, it's ok, we're friends." Sombra stepped in front of both of you. 

"We have a lot of explaining to do." You groaned.

Gabriel kissed your head, "guess we better tell them."


End file.
